


The Star

by Vera_Xuanxi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Xuanxi/pseuds/Vera_Xuanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[WARNING] my FIRST fanfic in English...First is shit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING] my FIRST fanfic in English...First is shit.

It is ten at night, July 3rd, 3014.

 

"hey." Optimus has stayed at the Earth for a thousand year. He is always there, even in danger.

"hey, Optimus."Bumblebee is always happy, even in danger.

"Bumblebee, which star, do you think, is Cybertron?"Optimus looks up to the dark sky and asks his boy.

Bumblebee looks up following Optimus. Thousands of stars gather together to be a galaxy and thousands of galaxies gather together to be a universe. He almost has forgotwhere he came from. 

"the brightest one, Bumblebee."Optimus stares at a futher place,"I wil go back there where honor came down."

"wait, wait, Optimus. You want to leave?"Bumblebee stands up in hurry. 

"Yeah... Cybertron is my final end, so are you."

"Ok, Optimus. When......When you will come back? I mean, Optimus, I wil miss you and every one wil." Bumblebee is rolling his eyes and considering what else he want to say. 

"I am glad to hear that. But future is hard to say." Optimus walks away,"Goodbye."

"Bye, Optimus." Bumblebee drops his eyes and cries for a while. He thinks that Optimus won't see his tears now. 

 

"I am looking at you, always, Bumblebee......my boy."

This is a voice from the dark sky.

——END——


End file.
